


Pizza and Discussion of New Opportunties

by Diary



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female-Male Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Love, POV Wes Gibbins, Pizza, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A somewhat fluffy AU look at Rebecca and Wes in his apartment. Complete.
Relationships: Wes Gibbins/Rebecca Sutter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pizza and Discussion of New Opportunties

When Wes gets home, Rebecca is sitting on his bed with pizza.

“Don’t make a big deal over this,” Rebecca says.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t stop his sigh.

He _does_ manage to not ask, ‘What did you do this time?’

“Wow, your mind’s already jumping to me screwing up, isn’t it?”

“No. I’m sorry. Look, um- The pizza smells delicious, and whatever we need to talk about, I’d like it if you’d let me eat some of it while we do.”

“You make it sound like I control-”

“Rebecca, the last time we had a disagreement, you stormed off to your apartment with both of our burgers. Which, I get, you bought the ingredients and made them, but I’d really rather have pizza instead of-”

“Just get changed and sit down.”

He does.

“For the record, I didn’t do anything bad. Potentially stupid, but not bad.”

“Okay.” He cautiously decides he’s probably not going to have to call Professor Keating. Which is good, because, she’s still angry over how their client acted in court earlier, and it’d take a lot of begging and probably being hung up on a few times for her to agree to help.

“So, uh-” Rebecca picks at a piece of sausage on one of her slices. “I’m going to be taking some earlier shifts at the bar, and I’m not going to be home most nights until after ten.”

“You’re going to be taking some earlier and later shifts both?” He has a feeling it’s not this, but-

“No.” She takes a breath. “Okay, look, I can usually get what Oliver is saying. It sometimes takes a few tries, but it’s interesting. Computers, phones, the fact there’s so much that makes them tick even though they’re usually pretty easy to use. There’s this Intro to IT night class at this high school downtown, and it’s more than I’d normally blow, but it is affordable. So, yeah. I’m taking night classes for the next month or two.”

Pride and excitement bubble in him, and all he can think to do is kiss her. “That’s awesome. If you want, I can chip in for bus fare. Or maybe, we could convince Connor to-”

“Hey.” She cups his cheek, and her eyes are the shade of, ‘You’ve yet again done or said something I don’t understand, but I’m not mad about it.’ “You- you’re really excited about this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, of course, I am.” Setting his plate aside, he goes to lay next to her. “Look, if you don’t like it, I’ll try to help you get your money back. I know college isn’t for everyone, and I agree it’s stupid how so many jobs are demanding degrees. I’ve never had a problem with you bartending. I just, I really think that something like this could open up more options for you.”

Leaning back, she gives him a soft smile. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being you.” She kisses him. Laying down, she links her fingers through his. “What if I suck at it?”

“Hey. You’re not going to suck at it. If it’s not for you, then, it’s just not. At least, it’ll be a new experience, right? Besides, Oliver is crazy good at everything computer-related, and I’ve seen how he talks to you versus how he talks to most of us. With us, he just boils it down to, ‘I’m doing this thing.’ With you, like you said, sometimes, it takes a few tries, but he explains how and what he’s actually doing.”

“True.” Rolling over, she settles against his chest. “I’m going to stay here tonight.”

“Great. When do you start classes?”

“Next Wednesday. Nine to ten.”

“Assuming we don’t have another crazy client, I could make lasagna that night.”

She wiggles against him. “That’d be amazing. I’ll see if Jack will let me take a bottle of peach cider home.”

Wrapping an arm around her, he kisses her head.


End file.
